Families Reunited
by jharris
Summary: AU. In a world where Trixie isn't injured in the accident and doesn't found the committee. The Racer Family still finds itself with enemies. A failed kidnapping by one of this enemies sees Speed still wind up in an orphanage as his family desperately tries to find him
1. Premise

Families Reunited

 **Hey Guys so this is my New Story. Pretty much it's a world where Trixie was never injured in the accident and as such never founded the committee. X grew up with his mum but Speed was still left in an orphanage. This chapter is pretty short and not as detailed as I Plan its more or less just the background. I plan for speed to find out his true parentage before he enrols in Racer academy.**

Premise

It started another perfect day in the Treadwell-Racer household. With the Mach six nearing completion and two young sons Speed and Trixie felt that they didn't have a care in the world. The gasless engine of the Mach Six was a closely guarded secret and as such they didn't have any fear of those who would seek to stop the development of the Gasless engine. What they didn't count on however was Zile Zazich. Well aware of the development and fearing for his fortune he displaced his goons to kidnap and ransom Speeds young sons in order to force Speed to abandon the development of the gasless engine thus preserving his oil empires billion dollar profits.

Racer Household 8pm

Trixie had just put 3-year-old X and one-and-a-half-year-old Speed jr to bed for the night in their bed room in the upper story of the Racer families modest two storied bungalow. Speed sr was off again tinkering on the Mach Six and she was home alone, the opportunity that Ziles goons had been waiting for with the legendary Speed Racer indisposed there was little chance of pursuit, although as it turned out that wasn't going to be an issue for Trixie had dozed off on the couch exhausted by the constant stress of taking care of two toddlers. Even when she finally came too it took her half an hour to realize something was wrong. Ironically it was the lack of noise that told her something was off usually speed would have cried several times by now but the baby monitor was dead silent. Trudging up the stairs to investigate she was distraught when she found speeds cot empty racing to X's room she found a similar scene. Racing for the phone the first number that she dialled was Speed.

Speeds Garage 10.30pm

Speed was staying late working on the Mach Six when his phone started to ring checking the caller ID and noticing his wife he shrugged it off as Trixie wondering when he was going to get home nothing could prepare him for the shock he received when he answered the phone A distraught Trixie "The boys are gone sobbing" Speed "What calm down and tell me what you mean". After fully explaining the situation speed was racing home.

The kidnapping made Global News headlines. Speed Racer was a living legend and the idea that someone could kidnap his sons stunned many. Not wanting to appear inadequate with such a large media presence the local police pulled out all the stops Road Blocks were set up around the city any one traveling with a toddler was under increased scrutiny and pictures were circulated nationwide. It was pure chance that they found X at one of the police road blocks an officer was waving through a large black SUV when he noticed movement in the rear window after the SUV refused to stop an chase ensured which ended funnily enough when the SUV ran out of fuel. Armed swat police found the infant X cowering in the boot space of the Car Gagged and blind folded. Unfortunately the patrol car transporting the suspects to the station disappeared mid route leading no suspects and no leads. The Racer families luck with X however wasn't repeated with Speed jr as his captors fearing the heat dumped him in an orphanage in a city far enough away and big enough that the news of the kidnapping was quickly swamped by more local news. Blaming himself and not wanting to harm his family anymore Speed Racer Sr disappeared soon after the kidnapping leaving his wife to raise X herself with only the support of Speeds Brother Spritle. Dispite everything the family never gave up hope of finding speed using the considerable wealth of Treadwell autos to hire teams of private investigators to hunt down speed as well as to build the racer academy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Families Reunited Chapter 1**

14 years later

Speed POV

Looking back on that day I can't believe how much my life changed. What day you may ask only the day I finally got my life back on track. It's not like it could've gotten any worse. You see I'm an orphan I was only a baby when I was dumped on the front steps of an orphanage with no clues whatsoever as to my parents or any family apart from a necklace shaped like a key and a handkerchief embodied with the name Speed. It didn't help that of all the orphanages in the city I got dumped at the most neglectful. The social workers here didn't make any effort whatsoever to track down my family in fact they didn't make any effort whatsoever for me or any of the other orphans living at the orphanage. During my life id been shipped out to various foster families and other orphanages but for some reason fate always seemed to conspire against me leading me back here to the not so welcoming embrace of the social workers who ran the facility. One of the few perks of living under the eye of adults who didn't care was the fact that they didn't care if we snuck out or got into trouble. At the orphanage even the best most honest of the kids got into their fair share of trouble and I was no exception.

You see about a year ago when I was almost 15 I got sent to live with an older couple on their ranch for a few months it was the best time of my life. My foster father at the time was a retired professional racer and he taught me all he knew about racing even letting me take the wheel of his off roader. As it turned out I was a natural. However, the couple refused to adopt me permanently. In fact, it was almost like they were trying to figure something out always quizzing the social workers about the how I came into the care of the state and asking me about any memories of my parents. Finally, I decided that I trusted them enough to show them my scarf and key which I always kept closely guarded. I was surprised by their reactions the old lady went as white as a ghost and my foster father had a grim look before forcing a smile. I got sent to bed early that night. However, I was prevented from going to sleep by the thoughts of my foster parents faces when I'd shown them my bandanna a key. The bandanna was nothing special just another generic knock off of the bandanna that the famous speed racer wore in all his races before his mysterious disappearance. When I was finally about to go to sleep I was woken by hushed voices downstairs. They were to muffled to comprehend but I got the words; Racer, him, son and kidnapping. Needless to say I didn't get much sleep that night, something was up and all I knew was that it involved me, I was determined to find the truth. The next day I kept as close to the couple as I could. After a day's chores we retired to the house for the evening my foster father ate dinner really quickly he usually was the last finished but tonight he woofed it down before hurrying off to his study. I was desperate to follow him but my foster mother called me back and made me help to clean up the mess from dinner. Only once this was finished was I able to discreetly slip away to the study only to find the door shut which was odd as the whole time that I had been living at the house the door had not been shut once. Placing my ear to the door I heard that he was on the phone to something. I'd obviously missed out on most of the conversation but what I did hear sent shockwaves through my body "So you'll be over to pick him up and take him with you tomorrow? Perfect I can't tell you how happy I am". Tears welling in my eyes I ran from the door pushing past the old lady as I ran for the door. I'd thought things were different this time I can't go back the chances of getting adopted at my age are minimal. I decided that I wasn't going back to that orphanage. I could hear yelling as I ran down the long dirt drive but that didn't dissuade me. After running for hours I finally made it to the city. I resolved to live rough for as long as I could to avoid the orphanage.

Life on the streets was rough I was constantly hungry it was so bad that several times I contemplated returning to the orphanage despite this I kept my resolve and stayed above the law despite the temptation to shoplift a packed of chips. However, desperation eventually got the better of me. I was so hungry that I couldn't help myself I walked into a corner store and helped myself to a packet of chips. Driven by desperation I didn't notice the police officer browsing magazines. He happened to notice me however and as soon as I had stuffed the packet into my jacket pocket. Before I knew it I was being led to a patrol car and whisked away to a nearby police station. I guess I was lucky that I was caught the officer who arrested me, officer Johnson was kind and once I explained my situation agreed to let me off with a warning. He even gave me a hot meal which I knew that he'd paid for out of his own money. He then explained that he couldn't just let me back onto the street and asked for the name of my previous orphanage. "Playful acres" I replied. His grim face let me know that something was wrong. "Playful acres was shut down last month after a raid and investigation found widespread instances of child neglect" officer Johnson replied. "Tell you what ill call a social worker and we'll see about putting you in a half decent home." Despite my previous negative experiences with social workers I decided to give officer Johnson the benefit of the doubt however it never got as far as a social worker for at that exact moment the door burst open standing at the door was another officer who by the looks of him was much more senior than officer Johnson who looked shocked to see said officer. The two officers walked outside and began to have a conversation. "Speed we need a favour buddy can we please have a strand of hair" officer Johnson said in a friendly tone as he walked back into the room this time alone. He refused to tell me why but eventually I decided to comply anyway. After I gave up the hair I was taken to temp accommodation for a few days. Then my world changed.

After two days in the temp accommodation I was escorted by a pair of social workers into a large room with comfortable couches. The room was not empty however sitting on the couches were three others, A middle aged man, a middle aged woman and another guy who I guessed to be about a year older than me. When I walked into the room the two men gasped and the woman broke down into tears. Only then did I recognise them as the Racer family. Any fan of racing would be awestruck. A social worker that I vaguely recognised spoke up. "Speed this is your Family.


	3. Chapter 2

Before I could fully comprehend what was happening the tall woman that I recognised as Trixie Treadwell-Racer had me in a warm motherly embrace. "umm does someone wanna explain what's happening?" I asked finally finding my voice. "Speed let me explain" said the slightly overweight middle aged man who I guessed to be Spritile Racer, "14 years ago our family was devastated by a kidnapping you see they were targeting speed racer due to a project that he was at the time pursuing. Speed Racers eldest son was found not long after the kidnapping but his youngest son was never found" there was a sense of sadness in his voice as he spoke of his older brother and the kidnapping. "We searched for years, but eventually we were just about to give up hope when an old friend of the family rang us, he explained that he had taken in a foster child and that said child bore a striking resemblance to X he also explained circumstances around said child that left us of no doubt as to the child's identity. We were all set to travel to the ranch the next day but late that night we got another call the child had run away. However, by that time we knew enough to notify the police who promptly put the information in our database". He paused before continuing "Speed the DNA evidence proves it you are Speed Racers Missing son".

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. All my life I had wondered about my family who they were why they'd abandoned me some nights when I was younger I'd stay awake weeping thinking that for some reason they hadn't wanted me. Now I was finding out that the whole reason that id been placed in an orphanage was that I'd been kidnapped oh and there's the fact that it turned out that my family was one of the most famous in the world. Eventually all the thoughts in my head got the better of me I felt light headed. The last words I remember hearing was a loud "speed" from Trixie no Mum as I collapsed on the floor.

Next thing I know I'm waking up in a hospitable bed. I'm confused but then the events come back to me. I have a family I suddenly remember. Its then that I notice that I'm not alone. Sitting beside me is someone else. He's wearing a singlet which shows of a large X tattoo on his arm. "Your awake little bro" he says. "Your X" is all I can reply before breaking out into a coughing fit. "You've gotta go easy" he says gently with a face full of concern. "What happened" I manage. "The doctors think that you caught an infection from sleeping rough" he replies "They rushed you here to the hospitable unconscious; me, mum and uncle spritile have been taking turns sitting at your bedside, we didn't want you to be alone when you woke up". It was then that I realized for only the second time in my life I had people who actually cared about me and I'll be completely honest it felt good for the first time in my life I belonged. "You know I still have faint memories" X said breaking the silence "I mean I was really young but I can still remember playing with you when we were little and I can still remember everyone crying for months when you disappeared" he took a pause "You know we were telling the truth when we said that we never stooped searching for you, mum and grandad Treadwell spent millions of dollars on trying to find you" X was about to continue when the door opened and in walked my long lost mother and my uncle Spritile. "SPEED your awake" she exclaimed "I thought I was going to lose you again so soon after finding you" she said.

As it turned out the infection had cleared however the doctors said that I was in such a bad state that they wanted to keep me in for observation for at least a week most likely two. Usually that long confined to a building would have driven me mad but the time flew by. Mum X and Spritile visited daily. To everyone's delight I fit into the Racer family perfectly in fact X and I were so similar that it was uncanny. Soon enough me and X had a strong brotherly bond. Rex Racer even made an appearance much to mum's obvious dislike but considering the circumstances she allowed him to see me. However, there was an elephant hanging over the room every time I had visitors that elephant was the fate of my father, Speed Racer. Whenever I tried to bring him up I was shut down all I eventually was able to learn was that he had disappeared after my kidnapping too protect the family and that unlike the majority of the public the family did not believe that he was dead. It made me feel guilty knowing that it was my fault that my father had been forced to leave his family however when I raised this everyone was quick to reassure me that it was not my fault and that I had nothing to fear. After a few weeks bound to the hospitable I was discharged into the care of my mum who with the DNA test as proof had taken legal custody of me. What followed was a two day drive to my family's home town with bonding built in we made many stops to complete activities that aloud us all to bond including mini-golf and go kart racing which I won much to X's shock and mums amusement "you really are a racer" he said shaking his head after he had realized his loss. The first thing that we did as a family when we got back to the town that they lived in was to go shopping. Most of my possessions from the orphanage were second hand and had by far seen much better days. By the end of the day I had a completely new wardrobe all the decorations for my new room, new phone, new laptop and much more to much in fact to list here. It felt odd having so many possessions at the orphanage everything was shared only small things were personal.

After we had completed our shopping we drove another half hour to reach my new home. When we reached the place my jaw dropped it was located within the grounds of the huge Treadwell auto factory yet it seemed to be as far away from that as possible set in acres of Garden. Add to that the fact that the place was pretty much a mansion and you could imagine my thoughts. "Come on Bro I'll give you a tour "X said running into the building. I hesitated for a moment before running after him.


End file.
